Loving an Angel Till The End of Time
by lolly-moon
Summary: Bakura is in love with Ryou and Malik and Marik are more than happy to help him out. But what is poor little innocent Ryou to do?
1. Obsession

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
Lolly_butt: Ok! This is ma first ficcie...well actually it isn't..well anywayz. I've been thinking about this idea for a while and yeah.I just wanted to put it in writing and see how it goes. *huggles ryou*  
  
Ryou: o_O  
  
Bakura: ....no comment  
  
/ryou to bakura/ //bakura to ryou//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..yada yada yada ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Chapter 1. Obsession:  
  
He's just so exquisite.*sigh* What I'd do to have him squirming beneath me.Oh Ryou. "BAKURA!" Damn. "What is it Malik" I snarl. Pitiful. Him and that stupid grin. "What do you want now. Speak!" That got him startled. "Well...Bakura..you've been day dreaming again. I wonder who it was of this time..Hmmm?" I roll my eyes. "Glad you were being observant Malik." Arg. He just smiles even wider. And I thought his mouth couldn't get any bigger than it was two seconds ago. Oh crapp, he's looking in the direction where Ryou is. Time for another lover lecture.  
  
"He looks so innocent, doesn't he 'Kura?" Malik nudged me. "I told you that you aren't aloud to call me that! Only he can." I growl. "Woa there tiger. It's just that I'm surprised that you haven't made a move yet. I mean look at him." Malik points in Ryou's direction. He IS beautiful. Leaning against the wall, watching the basketball players train. "I dare you to bring him along to our 'sleepover' tonight." He murmured in my ear. "Why do you think I'd do that?" I snap back. "Because my sweet Bakura.This might be a good chance for you." He winked at me then ran towards Ryou. What! He can't possibly be doing what I think he's doing! Shit! I ran after the baka.  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
It's so hot out here! Why did I even decide to come here on a hot sweaty Saturday anyway? I should have went with Yugi and the gang to the movies instead. *sigh* What?! Why is Malik running towards me. And.BAKURA! What's HE doing here! The reason I came here was to avoid him! Oh no.  
  
GENERAL POV  
  
"Hey! Ryou!" Malik shouted. "Oh...hi Malik.Bakura.." Ryou mumbled. Bakura just grunted and Malik elbowed him. "So.what are you two doing here?" Ryou asked. "And where's Marik?" He added, after noticing that it was just two psychotic Egyptians standing in front of him and not three. "Oh he's just lazing about at home. Said he was too tired." Malik answered. "Yeah. After last night's 'session'" Bakura said amused. Ryou just blushed and looked down at his shoes. Noticing the tension between the three, Malik decided to cut to the chase. "Uh.Ryou? Bakura has something to ask you. Go ahead Bakura." "What?! I have nothing to say!" And Bakura just grabbed Malik and dragged him off, leaving Ryou blinking like mad. "Well I should head home then. They are probably gonna go back to Malik's house. So I'll have some peace and quiet at home. He started walking home and when he arrived there, he found Bakura already lounging on the couch watching T.V. Malik was no where to be found.  
  
"Bakura?" "What." "Uh.nothing." "Mn" "I'm just going to go take a shower. If you need anything, then call out through the mind link." "Whatever." Ryou just sighed and shook his head and ran up the stairs.  
  
About five minutes later.  
  
//Hikari.//  
  
/Yes Bakura? Sorry I'm almost done./  
  
//Yeah yeah. I'm going to Malik and Marik's place now. I'll expect you'll be there.sleepover..//  
  
/But Bakura!/ It was too late though. Bakura didn't here that last sentence because he had closed their mind link.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Bakura grabbed his jacket and set off to Malik and Marik's place. I hope he comes.He thought.  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
I wonder why he want's me to go to Malik's place? I don't even wanna find out what they do there. I just KNOW it's something that these eyes of mine should not see. Well maybe they just watch movies and play games and stuff. Just like what we did at Yugi's sleepover.  
  
Ryou turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then went to his bedroom but stopped at the doorway when he spotted something on his bed. What are THESE clothes doing on my bed? Bakura never leaves his stuff in my room.  
  
He then noticed a note on the leather pants and decided that it was a message from Bakura.  
  
Dear Hikari, (figures. he rarely uses my real name, Ryou thought)  
  
You may be wondering why the hell I left these clothes on your bed. Well I want you to wear them at the sleepover. Don't ask. It's sort of a dress code. I trust that you WILL wear these or I'll kick you out of their house and you can sleep on the front porch.  
  
Bakura  
  
P.S: Don't even try wearing any underwear because trust me, it doesn't feel good.  
  
Well Ryou didn't really fancy being kicked out of someone elses home by his own Yami. But neither did he like wearing leather pants with nothing underneath. Oh well. At least he gave me a long sleeved blue and white striped shirt. It's almost like my t-shirt that I always wear. He sighed. "Might as well wear this sorry excuse for clothes. It's only for one night after all."  
  
When Ryou was done he looked in his full sized mirror. "Oh my god! What has Bakura gotten me into now! Look at me!" What Ryou saw in the mirror was the sexiest boy he's ever seen. He looked more like his Yami than any Hikari would. Well that's what he thought anyway. But then again, both Yugi and Malik wore leather. "Then so should I" Ryou said out aloud. After all, he didn't REALLY mind wearing leather. Even if it WAS tight on him. "Well I best be going!" He headed down stairs and turned off all the lights, then he locked the front door on the way out and drove walked towards Malik's place.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------Lolly_butt: Well I'm tired now. I neva realised it was this tiring to write ONE chapter! Phew. I WILL add angst if you want me too. I just didn't want to cliché the whole Bakura beating up Ryou thing. So yeah. Anywayz. REVIEW TIME!!!!!  
  
(throws Ryou and Bakura plushies to readers)  
  
Malik: HEY WHAT ABOUT MALIK AND MARIK PLUSHIES!?  
  
Lolly_butt: *bonks Malik on the head* NEXT CHAPTER! BUT I NEAD REVIEWS TO BE ABLE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
Malik: O.x  
  
Lolly_butt: Dun worry! For all u lemonets and lemonies, I'll tell you when I put a lemon in a chapter. It's YAOI BY DA WAY. SO DON'T FLAME ME YOU HOMO PHOBES! 


	2. Arrival

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou MarikxMalik  
  
Lolly_butt: Hello again! Yay! 4 reviews! Thanx all u wonderful readers! *throws special malik and ryou plushies* I just read over the 1st chappie again, cause I didn't really think it was THAT good enough for reviews. But I realised that I said that 'ryou drove walked to malik and marik's place' What I MEANT to say was that he walked over to the place. NOT DROVE.  
  
Ryou: ..  
  
Bakura: COULD U GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!! *stares at ryou a bit too long than any normal person would.*  
  
Ryou: *blush*  
  
Lolly_butt: OK OK I'M ON IT!!!! JUST SAVE UR FLUFFINESS FOR LATER OR I'LL RUN OUT OF IDEAS!  
  
/ryou to bakura/ //bakura to ryou// /malik to marik/ //marik to malik//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..BLA  
  
Chapter 2. Arrival:  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
I wonder what he looks like in the new attire I left for him.pfft.I don't give a shit, he always looks perfect to me. "SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I looked to my left and glared at Malik, who was currently holding up a rolling pin above his head. GRRR THAT STUPID BAKA! AND THAT STUPID GRIN! "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yell. "Now now Bakura. Calm down. It isn't Malik's fault that you were staring off into space and burning our dinner. Besides.If my hikari's dead, I'll have to take yours." I quickly turn around and give my best death glare at the taller of the platinum haired pair. "You shutup Marik! Now my head fucking hurts! And if you lay a hand on MY Ryou, I'll put you through living hell. And trust me, it's way worse than 5000 years in the shadow realm" bloody assholes, they are still grinning! GRRR "AHHHHH!!!!! BAKURA PUT OUT THE FIRE!!!!" huh? What? I turn back to my supposedly delicious, cooking pan cake, but I realised it was now a burning pancake in flames. "AHHH CRAPP" I yell. RYOU'S POV  
  
"Well..here it goes!" I say out loud to no one in particular. I reach up towards the doorbell, but then remembered that Marik destroyed it the moment he heard it. He even tried eating it when the music wouldn't stop playing. I laugh inwardly. "AHHHHH!!!" "SHIT!!" "NO NO YOU BAKA! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PUT IT OUT!" "CRAPP!" What the? "BAKURA! MALIK! MARIK?" Better get in there. I try the door handle and "YES! IT'S OPEN!" run in. what greeted my yes was the worst scenario I've ever seen! Malik was rolling on the floor like mad.Bakura was waving a pan full of flames around.and Marik was wailing around with...an empty glass? //Help us Hikari!//  
  
Oh yeah...the fire.  
  
I quickly grab hold of the hose that was.connected to the tap?.and switch it on, sprayed the three pyscotic eqyptians in front of me and throw the burnt pan in the bin. Once the three settled down and stopped screaming, I decided to start yelling my head off at them.  
  
"WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED HERE?! WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE A KITCHEN IN THIS PLACE?! YOU GUYS NEARLY BURNT THE WHOLE HOUSE DOWN! WHAT IF I NEVER ARRIVED ON TIME?! ALL OF YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DRIVEN OFF TO THE HOSPITAL! OR EVEN WORSE.YOU COULD ALL BE DEAD!"  
  
Oh great.why are they just staring at me like that? I wasn't THAT loud was I?  
  
"Well? Don't you three have anything to say?"  
  
//Ryou.//  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
"Ryou.? You...you...you look.." Malik was gaping at me.  
  
"Huh?" I quickly look down at myself to check if I was on fire or something.  
  
"Ryou." Marik started to say.  
  
"Well? What is it you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost.." I say a bit startled by there sudden attitudes.  
  
"What these two bakas were GOING to say is that you look."  
  
"DAMN SEXY!" The two platinum haired teens said in unison.  
  
Oh. "Ok.well I have to clean this place up.so you three can stop staring at me like that and go to the lounge room." "Don't you want some help though?" They all said at once. I shudder.they are gonna make an even bigger disaster then what they started off with. "No.thanks. Just go watch T.V" They all walk off with disappointed looks on their faces, except for Bakura.  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
OMG! RYOU LOOKS SO DAMN HOT! Why didn't I get him to wear leather before?Uh oh. I'm staring at him too long again. He's going to suspect something. I gotta break this tension.IT's FUCKING KILLING ME!" "AHEM.so.Ryou! Uh.." Great going Einstein. "Bakura?" Oh no.he's staring at me with those damn innocent eyes! "Well.you look great." IS THAT ALL I CAN SAY!!! STOP DROOLING BAKURA! "Oh! Thanks 'Kura.I'm starting to get used to it. But are you sure this was a dress code?" Oh damn, I thought he forgot about that part. "Never mind about that now Hikari, It looks like you're finished cleaning up everything." It was then that I realised that I've been calling him by his name, other than 'Hikari', ever since he arrived. I just hope that he didn't notice that, like I did. "Yeah! Wow! That sure was fast! Let's head into the lounge then." "Oh...wait! We still have to make something to eat! I mean.for the movie that we were going to watch." "Ok then. So what WERE you cooking before?" "...pancakes?" "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" My hikari suddenly dropped to the ground, clutching his stomach. "HA HA HA HA HA HA" //What is so damn funny Hikari?// "Well..It's..just.HA HA HA HA HA" (forgive me readers.it's just that I dunno what else to put to express that Ryou is laughing..GOMEN) /Well It's just that..you don't make pancakes for a sleepover Yami/ //Well It's the only damn fucking food I actually know how to cook!// /Uh.never mind./ Ryou stopped laughing and stood up to face me. "Just let me do all the work in here 'Kura." He then attempted to push me out of the kitchen. But I wasn't about to show a sign of weakness by letting him push me. So I pushed him back and I ended up pushing him up against the wall with his face lighting up the brightest red I've ever seen in all my years. I then noticed that our lips were only centimetres away. I just can't help myself.I have to taste him.I closed my eyes and started to lean towards him.. /Bakura? What are you doing?/ I quickly snapped my eyes open and suddenly noticed my hikari's discomfort.  
  
"I.Ryou.I.I'm sorry." I mumble. I quickly step back. "I'll go now." I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
After Bakura left, I started feeling really dizzy. What was he trying to do? He.he looked like he was going to kiss me but.He can't possibly like me like that.I shake out of my thoughts and started pouring chips into bowls and getting out coke from the fridge. For all I know they probably stole all of this. OH WAIT! That's right.Ishizu would have bought it before she left. I smile. She's almost like a mother towards Malik and I. I head off towards the lounge room with the food and drinks in my hands. I'm surprised I didn't drop anything. Then I nearly did! What I saw was way beyond what I saw when I arrived at the house.  
  
TBC..  
  
Lolly_butt: MUA HA HA HA! CLIFFY! Dun worry fanatics, I WILL ADD IN MARIK AND MALK POV IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE. It's just that this was getting way too long for my liking. R&R AND I WILL GRANT YOU YET ANOTHA CHAPPIE!  
  
Malik: Oh ra! She's acting like a vending machine!  
  
Lolly_butt: How do you know what a vending machine is?! *bonks Malik on the head * Never mind. Anywayz.I'm such a loser, cause I dunno how to get the reviewing system off of this 'only signed reveiwers can review thing' MUA HA HA HA HA. I'm such a losa! NEVER FEAR THO! I LEARN FAST!  
  
Malik: o.0  
  
Marik: *grabs Malik's arm and drags him off to the nearest room*  
  
Lolly_butt: Oh no! NOT AGAIN!!! REVIEW PLEASE! *throws Malik and Marik plushies to everyone* 


	3. Shock

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
MarikxMalik  
  
Lolly_butt: Thank you soooooooo much for all of ur wonderful reviews! I finally took off the 'only members can review' thing. He he. Well anywayz.I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Malik: We're BACK!!!!  
  
Marik: Yeah....sorry it took so long....*snicker*  
  
Bakura: Fucking bastards....when can ryou and I do that?!  
  
Ryou: *blush*  
  
Lolly_butt: I'M ON IT!!! JUST HANG ON TIGHT! YOU AND RYOU HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO....but malik and marik on the other hand....MUA HA HA HA HA. U'll have to read this chappie to find out what horrible things I have written this time!  
  
Marik: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
/ryou to bakura/  
  
//bakura to ryou//  
  
/malik to marik/  
  
//marik to malik//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..*sniffle*  
  
Chapter 3. Shock:  
  
MALIK'S POV  
  
"Don't you want some help though?" We all asked at once. We all just wanted to check Ryou out some more. DAMN IS HE HOT!!! "No. thanks. Just go watch T.V" He said. SHIT! Oh well, guess I'll check him out during the movie. Marik and I headed to the lounge room. I already knew that Bakura was gonna stay in the kitchen with Ryou. No surprises there.  
  
//He's probably going to fuck him...// "What?" I question, shocked at the unexpected voice in my head. "Aren't you listening Malik?" We were already sitting down on the couch with Marik flipping through senseless channels. "I said that Bakura was going to fuck Ryou and you just looked like a deer in head lights." "Oh.. sorry Marik. I was just a bit shocked at Ryou's new appearance, is all."  
  
Ok, yeah sure I have a crush on that white haired beauty. And I DID want to be his first. But I love Marik and Bakura has rights to take his own Hikari first.  
  
"Ah!" I moan. "Marik! Not now.... Mnm... What if Ryou catches us?" Marik was by now on top of me making me sink back into the couch. He was staring at me with lust filled eyes and rubbing his groin into mine. "So what if they catch us? It's not like Ryou isn't going to see us getting naked again." Marik smirked above me. "But Marik! You.... Ah.. stop... you know that.. that Ryou is still an innocent. I don't want to taint that."  
  
Marik leaned back and stared at me, his eyes were piercing into my lavender eyes. After what seemed like an hour, he finally opened his mouth to speak. "But my darling Hikari, what are you going to do about your, shall we say, disagreeing 'member'? Hmmm?" He points down at my groin and that when I realise that I'm aroused as hell with w whopping erection. "Shit Marik." I mutter.  
  
Marik just snickers. "I think I know how to get rid of that."  
  
I just groaned and gave in. Besides. I can't help my urges by just sitting here. I just hope that Ryou won't walk in on us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON WARNING! (LAST WARNING!) DON'T SUE ME! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MARIK'S POV  
  
I stare down at the beautiful Hikari, sitting in front of me. God's I can't take it anymore. I already have a nice impatient hard on. I need him now! He maybe fighting for dominance with Bakura, but with me, I'm always on top. I smirk again and lean down into him yet again, letting our erections touch each other. I moan in anticipation. /Hey Marik! Are you going to be quiet all through this? We DO have a mindlink you know!/ He he. Just as I had expected. Malik hates quiet sex. Well sex without talking that is. //Sorry Malik. I just can't help the fact that I'm about the luckiest Yami there is.// I smirk again. Malik is blushing. /Great! Now you're making me blush! Stupid Yami/ //You're only mad cause I'M the only one who can make you turn into a beetroot.// He just folds his arms together and pouts at me. He's so cute when he does that. That is also another thing that Malik would never do in front of anyone else. I'm so lucky. /MALIK WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT ALREADY?!/ He grabs a hold of my head and brings his lips to mine in a crushing yet surprisingly passionate kiss. //So eager aren't we Hikari// I moan into his mouth as our erections grind against each other. I love his taste. I can't explain it, but he tastes way better then any food I've tasted. I start exploring his mouth, every crevice. I knew Malik wanted to take the notch up a bit because I felt his tongue lash out at mine and started to battle with my exploring organ. We have to finish this quickly Marik, before someone comes./ //Mn.fine, but you owe me a long night.// I grin and break the kiss. Both of us was panting. I pulled both of our shirts off and stared into his lavender eyes and start planting kisses on his neck, down to his shoulders, and finally to his right nipple. All the while he was moaning. /MARIK STOP TEASING ME!/ I love it when he makes outbursts like that. //You can't rush an artist at work Hikari// I then start nipping at his nipple while lowering my hand down to his eager member. He gasps when I grab hold of it and squeeze it lightly. /Oh Marik! More.... please?/ I look up from sucking on his already hard nipple and see his pleading lust filled eyes. //Well ok.// I say simply. I start to suck on his left nipple while undoing his fly. //I wonder what's in there waiting for me?// I say in a teasingly manner while rubbing his length through his pants. He just groans out loudly and drops his head back. /YAMI STOP TEASING ME!!!/ He pants. I just smirk yet again! I love this angel of mine, even though he isn't really an angel with all the swearing he makes around the house. I reach into his pants and pull out his awaiting erection. /Marik please hurry up! I don't know how long I can keep quiet like this./ I decided to just fulfil his wish. Besides, he already owes me a whole nights worth of glory. So what the heck. I slide down onto my knees and hold Malik's hips down. I also quickly throw a pillow to Malik and he gets what I mean by holding the pillow on his head to stop the moaning. I stared at his proud erection and leaned in to lick it. I can hear him moan through the pillow and it makes me more excited. //Just don't moan too loud then.// I add in before engulfing his member into my mouth. And man is he bigger than anyone would expect! He tries to buck up but I have a strong hold on his hips. /MORE YAMI!/ //Slow and steady wins the race dear Hikari// I say, amused at his anxiousness. I then slip his already wet erection out of my mouth and decide to tease him just one last time by blowing on it. Oh that was totally worth it. He was now squirming harshly under me, trying no doubt to get out of my grip. /Marik! You are So EVIL!/ My smirk just got wider and I suppressed a laugh. //how perceptive of you, love// He takes the pillow off of his head and glares daggers at me. /Marik...PLEASE WILL YOU HURRY UP!/ I just roll my eyes at him and stuff the pillow back in his face. //Ok Ok!// I start sucking on his length again and I let him push his way down my throat. That's when I started swallowing around his length and he started moaning REALLY loudly. I then started to rub the area just behind his balls and that pretty much did it. Before I knew it, his sweet essence was pouring down my throat and he was screaming my name over and over in my head. /MARIK MARIK MARIK MARIK!/ I sighed. //Another happy customer// He took the pillow off his head and layed back panting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEMON IS OVER NOW!~~~~~~~~I'LL ADD MORE L8R~~~~~  
  
Just then, we heard laughing coming from the kitchen. "What the?" Malik sat up. "Is that Ryou laughing?" He asks looking in the direction where the kitchen was. "Yeah it sounds like him." I stood up looking in the same direction too. "What is Bakura doing to him in there? That definitely doesn't sound like someone fucking to me." I add in.  
  
After what seemed to be about 5 minutes of gaping in the direction of the kitchen, Bakura walked into the lounge room with his head staring down at his feet.  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
I walked into the lounge room where the Ishtars were situated. I then look up to see them staring at me with shocked eyes. "Well? Were you able to screw him?" Marik asked me. "Shutup baka. I'm not in the mood. I slump down into the couch and rest my head on my hands. "He's probably scared of me now." I mutter. The two platinum blondes sat on either side of me. "But, Bakura." Malik started. Why won't they just shutup! Grr. "Bakura we heard Ryou laughing. Is that the reason why you look so downcast?" Malik asked me with a look of confusion. "No you dumbass. The laughter isn't any of importance to you. For your information, I... I tried to kiss him. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw discomfort. And I just knew that it wasn't what he wanted." I sigh. "And would you fucking keep your limp organ in your pants before my hikari sees!"  
  
Marik quickly looked down and did up his pants faster then even I could imagine. "Oops" He murmured. Marik just started snickering until I realised that he still had a hard on from what I suspected as another one of their daily 'sessions' They are non stop! Marik must have noticed me staring at his erection and jumped on me. "Like what you see 'Kura?" He asks with lust in his voice. "You baka! I told you that you aren't aloud to call me that. Only Ry-"  
  
Just then we heard someone enter the room and gasp. Oh no.Ryou!  
  
TBC...  
  
Lolly_butt: MUA HA HA HA HA. That was just the point of views of Marik and Malik.  
  
Marik: DAMN. Is that all?!  
  
Malik: He he. At least I got satisfied.  
  
Marik: But remember dear HIKARI you OWE me. MUA HA HA HA HA HA-  
  
Lolly_butt: *BONKS MARIK ON HEAD* Don't worry folks, all this bonking does not do any damage to their heads what so ever.  
  
Malik: Easy for you to say. My poor Marik.  
  
Ryou: R&R PLEASE! I wanna know what happens next!  
  
Lolly_butt: I'm crazy enough to accept flames.  
  
Ryou: o.0 


	4. Confessions to an Angel

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
MarikxMalik  
  
Lolly_butt: WOW GUYZ! I'M SO GLAD I GOT SO MANY POSITIVE REVIEWS! I'M HAPPY DAT NO ONE HAS FLAMED ME YET!  
  
Ryou: I wonder what happens to me now?  
  
Lolly_butt: HE HE. YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT MY LITTLE CURIOS RYOU  
  
Ryou: Damn  
  
Lolly_butt: I hope you guyz like it! I added a LITTLE angst to spice it up a bit. DON'T FLAME ME PLEEZ!  
  
/ryou to bakura/  
  
//bakura to ryou//  
  
/malik to marik/  
  
//marik to malik//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!  
  
Chapter 4. Confessions to an Angel:  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
"Wha. Bakura? Marik?" I stood there a bit surprised by the scene in front of me. Marik was straddling on top of Bakura with his shirt off and Malik was sitting next to them with his shirt off too. When I entered the room, Marik looked up at me and Bakura and Malik turned their heads towards my shocked form.  
  
"Ryou. " they all said at once. I took a step back, my eyes wide as saucers. Were they doing what I think they were doing?  
  
Suddenly, Bakura throws Marik off of him and started towards me. I started walking backwards away from him. There was no way I was going to be a part of there 'actions'.  
  
//Hikari?//  
  
I don't want to answer him. I'm still too shocked. I've never seen two guys at 'it' before. And it looked so strange.  
  
I keep walking backwards with the food and drinks in my hand. "It's not what you think Hikari. Marik and I were just playing around. Right Marik?" Bakura turns and faces Marik and Marik quickly nods. "Yeah Ryou, Bakura snatched the remote off of me and I was trying to get it back." Marik answers.  
  
I look at Marik and then at Bakura. Then something occurs to me. "Then why are Marik and Malik's shirts off?" The three Egyptians freeze and Malik quickly talks. "Marik and I always get hot easily Ryou. So we just took our shirts off to cool down. It's nothing unusual. We always do it."  
  
I still didn't exactly believe them. But I say ok and let Bakura take some of the load off of my hands. "I. just need to take a quickie in the loo. Be right back" Marik says and rushes to the toilet." Malik just hits his head with his palm and leans back into the couch. I sit down next to Bakura on the couch, making sure to keep distance between us. I don't fully trust him yet. When Marik came back after about 5 minutes, he sat next to the other side of Malik, cuddling into him and sighing. Looking at those two together were really cute. Then a thought flashed through my head of Bakura and me like that. I quickly shook off the thought and concentrated on the movie that was currently playing.  
  
"Want some?" I turn to Bakura and see that he is offering me some more of his chips, since I had already eaten mine. "Um. ok thanks 'Kura." I gratefully lean over and take a handful out of his packet. I gobbled them up really fast and I was left with none again. "Take some more whenever you want Hikari. I'm not the biggest fan of chips anyways. And you should come a little closer to me so that you don't have to lean in all the time." He says without looking at me. I smile. I love it when he's actually nice to me. It's really rare. I shuffle a little closer to him, closing the distance between us. I then grab another and full of chips, but at the same time Bakura put his hand in the packet too. Our hands brushed together momentarily and I blushed. Taking my hand out quickly.  
  
After about half an hour of the movie, I got a bit bored, and when I'm bored, I get sleepy. So I start to nod off, unconsciously leaning my head on Bakura's shoulder. I could feel his arm snake around my shoulder and leaned in on the warmth that his body was providing. //Hikari?// /Yes Yami?/ I say sleepily. I give a yawn and close my eyes. //Maybe you should sleep now. You look really tired.// I didn't answer him because I was too sleepy to respond. //Hikari?// Oh what the heck. Maybe answering him will get him to be quiet. /Sorry Yami, I just got bored of the movie and when I'm bored, I get tired, is all./ //Oh. Well do you wanna play games instead? It's only 9 o'clock. It won't be fun without you.// I think about it for a moment. /Well. ok then/  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
I look towards the Ishtars and poke Malik on the shoulder. He looks up from Marik's arms and look at me questionly. "Guys are you getting bored? Ryou's is starting to doze off. How bout we play a game now?" I don't really like games much, but if it makes Ryou happy, I'll do it. I could tell Malik was thinking about it and finally decides to talk. "Yeah ok then. Besides, you and Ryou wouldn't shutup so I don't really understand what's happening in the movie anyway." He says with a tinge of annoyance, but also with a tinge of glee. Marik didn't say anything, but I knew he was getting bored too.  
  
Ryou and I stood up to stretch and so did Malik and Marik. "Ok, so what do you want to play then?" Malik said. "Truth or Dare." Marik replied. "Ryou? You wanna play that?" I ask him. He doesn't look tired anymore. Good. "No! I like playing this game. I played it at Yugi's sleepover. It's fun to make people do things funny."  
  
We sit in a small circle on the floor in front of the T.V, shoving back the couch before hand. "You go first Bakura." Marik said with a smirk on his face. He probably thinks I'm gonna ask Ryou first. I smirk back and spoke. "Ok then. I will." I said with defiance in my voice. "MARIK. TRUTH OR DARE?" I said with pride dripping from my lips. He just looks back at me casually and opens his mouth to speak. "DARE." He said back at me, with the same amount of pride in his own voice. "Fine. I dare you to." I quickly think up of a dare. "To lay off Malik for the whole night." MUA HA HA. I'm so evil. As soon as I said that, he mouth dropped wide open and glared daggers at me. I just fold my arms and lift up my chin.  
  
"FINE THEN. I ACCEPT." HE shouts back at me with total annoyance. I just burst out laughing.  
  
"It's my turn then BAKURA." He says. I knew he was gonna get back at me so I shake my head and smile. "I don't think so Marik. You aren't aloud to ask the person you asked you in the previous round.  
  
"What?!" He leans forward, his eyes popping out of his head. "You heard me baka." I say back at him. "Fine! Alright then!" He turned to Malik. "Truth or dare Hikari." He mutters. "Um. I chose truth. "Ok, is it true that you //have a little crush on Ryou//?" I didn't here the rest, but I could see that Malik started blushing, something that only Marik could make him do. "He looked down at his folded legs and muttered a yes. "Well what was the fusking question baka no Marik?!" I ask curiosly and frustrated. "It's a secret between my and my Hikari Bakura." He smirked at me and Malik looked up at Marik and smiled. "Hmph whatever. It's your turn Malik."  
  
"Sure, Ryou! TRUTH OR DARE?" He says out happily. My Hikari thinks for awhile. He's so adorable! I shake my head. Only weak people say those words. I think to myself in disgust. "Um. Dare?" He says with the cutest look on his face. Malik grins. NOT AGAIN! THAT STUPID GOOFY GRIN!!!!!!!!!! "I dare you to sleep with your Yami" Both Ryou and I lean forward in shock. "NO WAY IN HELL ISHTAR!" I shout at him. Ryou just looks down and blushes madly. "It's a dare Ryou, you have to do it." Marik smirks. "My Hikari doesn't have to do anything you selfish bastard!" I snap. "I accept." Said a small quiet voice that I could barely hear. I turn To ryou. "What?! Hikari you don't have to-" "But Bakura, I don't mean that we are going to. you know, do 'that'. Marik never specifically said anything about that. He just said I had to sleep with you, and the say I see that is that I only have to sleep next to you in a bed." My hikari is so smart for his own good. I give a nice BIG smirk at Marik and he just sits back and folds his arms. Malik just lays back and starts laughing.  
  
"I Don't like this game anyway." Marik mumbles, but loud enough for us to hear.  
  
"Well what now?" Malik asks.  
  
"What about a ghost story" Ryou says.  
  
My Hikari is always full of ideas.  
  
"We have to put off all the lights and light a candle in between us." He says again.  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
I don't know what possessed me to suggest ghost stories. I always get easily scared. Oh well, too late now. No one objected.  
  
Bakura stood up to turn off EVERY light in the house but the one in the kitchen and Malik lighted a candle.  
  
We sat down in a circle again, and Marik decided to tell the story.  
  
He began. I leaned my head on Bakura's shoulder again. After all, he didn't object to that either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCARY WARNING! (IT'S A CRAP STORY, BUT I DON'T LIKE IT ANYWAYZ, IT SORT OF CREEPS ME OUT. I MADE IT ON THE SPOT. ANYONE WHO IS WEAK TOWARDS SCARY GHOST STORIES, DO NOT READ THIS PORTION. YOU ARE NOT MISSING OUT ON ANYTHING ANYWAY. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH BAKURA, RYOU OR MALIK AND MARIK. THIS PORTION IS ENTIRELY ON THE GHOST STORY.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, here it goes. There was once four friends, like you and I, who lived in Eygpt. There was a curse that was said to be on the antic shop down the road. One dark night, the four friends decided to explore this place. They walked in one by one in a line and looked at all the old artifacts. The boy on the end of the line, felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around but no one was there. He shook his head and ran up after his other three friends. After about 5 seconds. He felt another tap on his shoulder. 'Quite it!' he said to the friend in front of him. His friend turned around but his face was that of a dead girl's. He screamed and ran out of the shop. When he was out of the shop, he found his friends dead on the road. He turned around, back to the antic shop and saw that it was gone. 20 years later, he still hears a girl crying in his room at night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE CRAP HORROR IS OVA!!!!! READ ON LOYAL REVIEWERS~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MALIK'S POV  
  
"That was the shittiest story I've ever heard!" I say. "Yeah Marik." Bakura agreed. "Meh." Marik just shrugged. Bakura went to turn the lights off, but it looked like he had trouble standing up. "What the?" he said. I ran to turn the lights off and found Ryou clinging onto Bakura's arm really hard.  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
"Hikari! It was just a damn story! It's not real! Believe me, I lived in Egypt all my life 500 years ago. And none of that shit is true." I say to him reassuringly. I could feel him trembling and clinging on tighter. /I wanna go to sleep now 'Kura. I don't want anymore ghost stories./ I look down at him, then at Marik and Malik, who were also staring down at Ryou. "We're going to sleep now." Is all I say as I carry Ryou up to a bedroom. I open the door to the bedroom and Ryou jumps out of my hands with. a smile on his face? He then runs up to the double bed and jumps on top of it. "Thank you Kura!" He says to me gleefully. "Hikari! I thought you were scared!" I say in disbelief of his sudden change in attitude. "It's called faking it Yami. I just got bored again and decided to heat things up a bit." He layed back down again and sighs. God his beautiful. "You devil!" I said with amusement and jump on top of him. I look down into his brown innocent orbs and realise he's blushing again. Our faces are so close! I started to lean down again. I MUST taste him! I HAVE to!  
  
/'Kura? What are you doing?!/ I stop again, a bit annoyed with the intrusion of my Hikari. I get off of him and stand up. Ryou just sits up and stares at me with those innocent eyes. "Uh. sorry Hikari, I just got a bit carried away. I got to the closet and pick out a shirt 10 sizes bigger than Ryou and boxers that would fit him perfectly, and toss them to him. He catches them a bit confused. I notice this and decided to explain. I turn to him and start to speak "You don't expect to sleep in those tight leather pants and that long sleeved shirt do you?" Ryou looks down at the clothes that I threw to him, then at his own clothes that he was wearing. "Oh." He says plainly. I take out some more clothes for myself and start stripping down. "Um 'Kura?" I turn around and see him blushing again. "What?" I snap back. "Haven't seen a naked guyz before?" I ask. You might as well change now because I'm not leaving the room. He just nodded and slowly started taking his own clothes off. I turn around to give him some sort of privacy. When I was done I called out through the mental link. //You done Hikari? I'm turning around now.// At first it was silence. Then a small yes through our link. //Good I respond.//  
  
I turn and look at him. He was still sitting on the bed facing me and had his previous clothes neatly folded in his arms. I looked at my clothes and found them scattered all over the floor. I just chuckle at my Hikari's neatness. Then I get into the bed on his other side. He just sits there on the edge. "Well? Go and turn the light off." I say. "Oh. yes 'Kura!" I quickly stood up and turned off the light. All the while I was staring at him. I knew he could feel my eyes piercing into his body because he started to blush again. He then slowly slipped under the covers next to me and had his back facing towards me. I noticed that he kept a distance between us. I decided to make a move and wrap my arm around him to pull him closer to me. He complied hesitantly. But still greeted the warmth that I was giving him. "Mmm. night 'Kura." He snuggled closer to me, unable to resist the comfort I was giving him. I just smile. "Ryou?" I ask quietly. "Yes 'Kura." He says drowsily. I wanted to look into his eyes when I said this. "Turn around Hikari." He stayed still for a moment. Then he ever so slowly turned and faced me, our faces only centimetres away. I hugged him tighter and he just stares into my eyes with curiosity. "'Kura?" "Hikari. Ryou. I just wanted to say that. I. I love you Ryou.. And.. I always have." I say nervously. He stares at me again and closes the gap between us and his lips met mine in a small yet meaningful kiss. "Goodnight 'Kura." Was all he said before he snuggled up to even closer. "Good night. Ryou" I said before sleeping into a dreamless sleep.  
  
TBC..  
  
Lolly_butt: MUA HA HA HA HA!!! Sorry! But it's not that easy for Ryou and Bakura to get together. That kiss was just.. AK!! I'm not telling YOU! DAMN I NEARLY GAVE THE PLOT AWAY!  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! YOU MEAN RYOU DOESN'T LOVE ME YE-.  
  
Lolly_butt : *bonks Bakura on head* QUIET!!!!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop* REVIEW PLEEZ! IT GET'S MORE INTERESTING LATER ON!  
  
Lolly_butt: *Throws out candy!*  
  
Malik: Cheap skate.  
  
Lolly_butt: *chases Malik with the hammer* 


	5. Mornings and Mysteries

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
MarikxMalik  
  
Lolly_butt: MORE REVIEWS FOR ME TO READ! NO REAL FLAMES YET (THANK GOD) I'LL TRY TO NOT PUT SO MANY MISTAKES THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I REALISE THAT I DID HEAPS IN THE LAST ONE AND IT MAY HAVE CONFUSED SOME OF YOU READERS.  
  
REVIEWERS ANSWERZ:  
  
TO Samhain:  
  
MESSAGE:  
  
Really good but...  
  
'Believe me, I lived in Egypt all my life 500 years ago.' Don't you mean 50(or 30, whatever)? Hehe, still good though.  
  
REPLY:  
  
He he, yeah I meant to say 5000 years ago. Cause I just watched a yu gi oh episode and it confirmed that it was 5000 thousand years ago and NOT 3000 years ago. I KNOW people get confused between 3000 years and 5000 years because they write that in their stories. Therefore I GOT confused. So meh. All fixed up and clear to me now  
  
TO Amy Hirosaki:  
  
MESSAGE:  
  
what was that... those 4 sentences weren't a scary story!  
  
THAT WAS BULLSHITTY!  
  
REPLY:  
  
Yeah I know it was a CRAP story as I SAID IN THE WARNING! But still. I hate stuff like dat cause I see TOO MUCH JAP GHOST STORIES ON SBS. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Lolly_butt: Hope you like this chappie!  
  
/ryou to bakura/  
  
//bakura to ryou//  
  
/malik to marik/  
  
//marik to malik//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..LA LA LA  
  
Chapter 5. Mornings and Mysteries:  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
'Hmmm, this person feels so warm. I wonder who it is. AHK! Get the light out of my eyes! I guess it's already morning. But who's holding onto me? Only one way to find out then.'  
  
I open my eyes to meet closed ones that belonged to. "Kura?" I hadn't realised that I said his name out aloud until I heard him moan. He started to shift around a bit and held onto me even tighter. I tried to get out of his grasp so that I could go to the bathroom, but it was no use. "Kura?" I question softly and started to shake his shoulder slightly. "Kura, wake up please, I have to go to the bathroom." He moans a bit more. "Hmmm?" Is all that he makes. /KURA!/ I shout out through our mind link. He suddenly opens his dark brown orbs to match my own. He then gives a slight smile and leans down towards me. The next thing I know, his lips are latched onto mine for one quick second. I blush deeply when he comes back up to face me, then those lips open to speak. "Morning beautiful." Are the words that came out of that mouth of his.  
  
"Uh. morning Kura." I say quietly. Both of us stare into each others eyes for who knows how long, until I remember that I needed to REALLY go to the bathroom. "Uh, s'kuse me 'Kura, but I have to go to the bathroom." I blush again and he releases me with an amused grin on his face. I then immediately ran to the bathroom. "SECOND DOOR TO THE LEFT!" He yells after me. "Thanks!" I shout back.  
  
After doing my, *ahem*, business, I wash my face from the remaining sleep in my eyes and dry my face with the nearest towel. I then look up into the mirror hanging above the sink. "I really need to brush my hair!" I say in astonishment at the tangled mess upon my head. "I can help you with that." I slightly jump at the unexpected voice behind me. I turn around to find my Yami staring at me with glee in his eyes as he held a brush up. "Really Yami?" I question him. He might have just been kidding after all. He still stands rooted on the spot, staring at me with that same enjoyment in his eyes. Without saying anything, he reaches out to me and turns me around to face the mirror. Then he pulls up a stool out of nowhere and makes me sit down on it. All the while I was blushing. //There's no reason to be uncomfortable around me Ryou.// He says through our mind link. I stare up at him through the mirror as he starts to gently brush out the tangles in my hair. I had no idea he could be this gentle. //Do I surprise you Hikari?// I jump slightly, surprised yet again by the unexpected voice. "A little." I say quietly. I look back up at him while he was still brushing my hair ever so gently, lacing his fingers through every strand. 'Be careful dear Hikari.' "Pardon 'Kura?" I ask him, even more surprised by this random sentence. "He looks back at my through the mirror. "I didn't say anything Ryou. Are you ok?" I shake my head. "Must have been my imagination 'Kura. No need to worry."  
  
"There! All done! Looking more beautiful as ever!" He says joyfully. My Yami is so happy, ever since he told me those three words. But am I ready for such a commitment with my darker half? 'Innocent Hikari' THAT VOICE AGAIN! "Ryou? What's the matter?!" I snap out of my daze. "Nothing 'Kura. nothing." I hope. Thank you for brushing my hair. I stand up and turn around and lightly kiss him on the lips quickly, before running back to 'our' room.  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
Strange. Is Ryou alright? He kept going into a daze while I was brushing his hair. Maybe this is something to look out for. I better ask Marik and Malik about this.  
  
Once I arrived at the shared room, I found Ryou already dressed back in the clothes I left for him the other night. He sat on the edge of the bed swinging his legs back and forth. He sensed my enter the room and looked up, granting me that innocent smile of his. I had to try and restrain myself from running up to him and ravishing that sweet mouth. "Come on 'Kura! Let's go down and have breakfast. I think Marik and Malik are already downstairs." I just smile at his eagerness for food and quickly change into my own clothes, then I raced my Hikari downstairs to be greeted by a sight for sore eyes.  
  
MALIK'S POV  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!! MARIK!!! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COOK FUCKING PANCAKES YOU JERK!" I yell at my Yami. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT 'LOVE' THAT YOU NEARLY SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE AGAIN!" He screams back at me. "UGH! THAT'S IT!" I rip off my apron and storm out of the kitchen and into the living room. "FINE!" I hear him scream after me. "BE THAT WAY!" He added. My Yami can be so childish sometimes!  
  
MARIK'S POV  
  
I just fold my arms and pout at his retreating form. I then realise that the kitchen is a complete mess. "shit." I mutter under my breath. "Uh. morning?" I turn to my left to see the two white haired duo. "Yeah morning baka." Bakura added in. "Ahhh! Morning friends!" I say back with an over joyful tone. "MALIK! THE'RE AWAKE NOW. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yell towards the lounge room. After about 5 seconds of waiting there, Malik finally popped his head and then his body into the kithen. "G'morning my fellow white haired comrades!" He says in a genuine happy go lucky tone. "Morning." They both mutter.  
  
"So what the hell happened in here anyway?" Bakura asks. "Well. we, uh made breakfast." I reply, holding up the pan of burnt pancakes. "HA HA. EVEN MY PANCAKES WERE WAY BETTER THAN YOURS MARIK!" Bakura yells out laughing. I could tell ryou was trying to suppress a giggle and Malik kept the same offended look that I had. "Shutup asshole." Malik exclaimed. "Be quiet! Not in front of my Hikari, baka no Malik!" Bakura says with a tinge of annoyance.  
  
"He he. sorry Ryou." My Hikari said while rubbing the back of his head. "Uh. that's ok?" Ryou muttered back. I swear that Bakura's Hikari is so innocent.  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
It seemed like everyone was in a trance after I said that. "Um." Wow, that's what I REALLY call BREAKING THE ICE. I mentally shake my head. I know! "Uh. guys? How bout we go out for breakfast! I got some money with me." I say in a suggesting tone. Bakura faced me and said, "That's a great idea Ryou!" He looked at me approvingly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.  
  
MARIK'S POV  
  
"Ok then. Let's go." I lead everyone out the door and wait for Ryou and Bakura to take the lead. AFTER RYOU MADE SURE I LOCKED THE DOOR first. While walking down the street towards the market, Malik whispered in my ear. "What exactly are we gonna eat?" I just shrug. "Hey Ryou!" I call out in front where Bakura was currently trying to get Ryou to walk closer to him. Both of the white haired teens stopped and turned towards me. "Yes?" The Hikari enquired. "Where are you taking us?" He looked like he was in deep thought. Then finally he answered. "I'm going to take you to a nice coffee shop!" He chirped.  
  
"What's that?" All three of us ask him. He just giggles and says, "You'll see." We then continue our way to this 'coffee shop'.  
  
GENERAL POV  
  
While the four continued walking down the street, neither of them noticed a figure hiding high up in the trees, staring down at Ryou. "Such an innocent one. I need to save him." Then the Figure disappeared.  
  
TBC.  
  
Lolly_butt: I'm sorry all of you readerz for taking so long in making this chappie. GOMEN.  
  
Bakura, Marik and Malik: *growls* LEAVE RYOU ALONE!!!!!!  
  
Lolly_butt: MUA HA HA HA.... no  
  
Ryou: Calm down guys. I'm sure it's not that bad.  
  
Bakura: I'll be the one to save you!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: What the. o.0 


	6. Breakfast time with a stranger

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
MarikxMalik  
  
Lolly_butt: Hey guyz! Thanx for reviewing! I hope this chappie comes to your expectations. Sorry if it aint what you expect.  
  
Bakura: *scoff* you better not take my hikari away from me.  
  
Lolly_butt: *snickers*  
  
Ryou: This is getting WAY too confusing.  
  
/ryou to bakura/  
  
//bakura to ryou//  
  
/malik to marik/  
  
//marik to malik//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..EH  
  
Chapter 6. Breakfast time with a stranger:  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
While the four of us were on our way towards this 'coffee shop', I could sense an eerily familiar presence following us. But it might just be me. I really think I'm going mad sometimes. I stare down at Ryou who was currently leaning on my shoulder with his right arm wrapped around my waist. I wonder if he can feel it too. Maybe that's why he goes into a trance time and again. But why does it happen whenever I'm near him? I pull ryou closer to me, and he just look up at me and grants me a genuine smile. He suddenly pulls to a stop when we reach a small building in between the fresh food market and the hair salon. Hmmm. A weird place to situate it. But at least there's less competition. On the glass door was a printed on sign that read, "Granny's Cosy Coffee's and Cakes"  
  
"Well! Here we are!" Ryou says cheerfully. Marik and Malik were both looking curiously at the cakes aligned just behind the glass barrier. "Well let's go in then!" I said impatiently. "Hang on, I gotta go check the Food Market for a sec." Ryou quickly interrupted. "You can go in and order something. And Please Don't Do ANYTHING crazy. I really don't want to get you out of a mess in public." He said before heading off to the food shop. "I'll come with you!" I yell out. He turned around towards me and added. "Bakura, you're the only one besides me who can control these two. Just stay with them until I come back okay?" Hmph. I just growl and nod. "LET'S GO THEN!" The two platinum blondes said. "WE'RE STARVING!!!!" they suddenly ran into the little shop and I ran in after them. Bunch of bakas. That's all they are. I just hope I can stop them from turning hypo.  
  
GENERAL POV  
  
"He's alone. just the chance I need." The cloaked figure glared towards Ryou's retreating form into the Food Market. "Can I help you sir?" The figure turned to look at the trainee worker. After about 2 minutes he decided to answer the human's question. "No. thankyou." The figure then walked away, leaving the trainee with a small bag full of money. "Hey thanks mister!" the trainee yelled after the figure.  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
I wonder if I can find it. I search around the food market. Ah! There it is! And they are in season too! I ran towards the stall that displayed delicious, juicy strawberries. As I reach out towards a pack, a gloved hand grabbed it before I could reach the one that I had selected. Oh no! I look up at the intruding person, who so rudely took MY pack of strawberries. I gasp as I came face to face with a cloaked stranger. I started to take a step back as he came closer towards me. 'Hikari' That voice in my head! It's back! 'Follow me sweet one.' What do you mean? Get out of my head! I stare at the stranger in front of me, as he started to walk away, after he had paid for the strawberries. Could that voice belong to that person? But how did it get in my head? I soon realised that he had disappeared around a corner. I decided to run after him. /Bakura?/ I call through the mind link while running towards the corner leading to a quieter place. //Ryou? Hurry up! Marik 'accidentally' ate plastic cake and he's gone crazy!// What? /I'll be there in a minute Yami./ A plastic cake? Oh no! He must have thought the cakes on display were real! Oh ra!  
  
I round the corner where I saw the stranger disappear into. I don't see him anywhere, just people walking around, deciding whether or not to buy mangos or oranges. I should head back. Bakura can't hold Marik down much longer. And I doubt, Malik is doing anything to help. I turn around and bump into someone. I try to step back so I could say sorry, but an arm grabs me by the waist and pulls me into an alley that was conveniently situated between two food stalls. I try to struggle against the hold and was finally released by the silent figure. I look up to recognise the kidnapper as the cloaked stranger. "What do you want?" Is all I say. I looked around for an escape route. "Why were you following me?" He answered back. "Well. YOU STOLE MY STRAWBERRIES!" Now why did I say that?! He chuckles a little and holds out his hand containing the pack. "If I remember correctly, I paid for these. I would hardly call it stealing young one." Great, what do I say now? "Anyway, here. You can have them if you want them so much." I stand rooted at my spot. "What are you at?" I question. "I'm giving it to you." He makes a gesturing movement with the strawberries in his hand, shoving them towards me. Oh what the heck. I reach out for the fruit but as I was so close to getting a hold of the glad wrap that secured the fruit into the container, another hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Hey! Let go!" I say in both shock and fright. The gloved hand pulled me close towards the stranger until his lips where pretty much pressed up to my right ear. It was then that I realised that this guy was as tall as me. Then suddenly, "Watch out 'Hikari'. I won't let your soul be tainted." I released me and shoved the strawberries in my hand. "What do you mean? Who are you? What's your name?"  
  
"Who I am doesn't concern you pretty Hikari. I am here to protect you, not harm you. You must stop this relationship with your Yami or you will lose all innocence." With that, the figure turned and started walking away. "Wait! What's your name? What do you mean I can't see my Yami?! STOP!" What the heck is this loony on about? What does HE know about Bakura. "PLEASE STOP! I HAVE MORE UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!!!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks and slightly turned towards me. "My name. yes, my name. You will not know my REALY name as of now dear Hikari. But you may call me, ROCKY" Then he disappeared into the crowd of people that I hadn't even noticed was there. BUT TALK ABOUT DRAMATICS! Geez! What a WEIRD morning. Maybe I shouldn't talk about this to 'Kura. Things will get way more confusing than it already is. Oh no! I forgot! 'Kura!  
  
I ran out of the alley and round the corner. I finally arrived at the coffee shop with heaving lungs. I nearly smashed the door open when I heard a maniac laugh coming from the inside. "Marik!!!" I scream. "Hikari! Where were you?!" Bakura came rushing up to me with an angry look. "I. I'm sorry 'Kura." I say, my head downcast. He looked really mad. "Whatever." He said, before returning to help Malik hold Marik back from eating everyone else's food in the CAFÉ. I run up to help and apologise to the lady who owned the place, paid whatever damage was done, and helped to drag a screaming, hypo Marik back to their place.  
  
TBC.  
  
Lolly_butt: Woa. so not what I expected. Well, it WAS but it WASN'T.  
  
Bakura: MAKE UP YOUR MIND MORTAL!  
  
Ryou: Why does everything happen to me?!  
  
Bakura: *huggles Ryou* There there Hikari.  
  
Ryou: .  
  
Marik: HA HA HA HA HA! I TOTALLY ROCK!!!  
  
Malik: I'm surprised I didn't get hypo too!  
  
Lolly_butt: Miracles DO happen.  
  
Ryou: R&R PLEEZ!!! 


	7. Bakura’s confusion and Ryou’s run away

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
MarikxMalik  
  
Lolly_butt: Woa... I REALLY hope this fic doesn't get out of track...  
  
Bakura: What do you mean by that?!  
  
Lolly-butt: I mean... OH NEVA MIND.  
  
MESSAGE TO READERS:  
  
I KNOW THAT ROCKY IS A REALLY LAME NAME. BUT THAT IS PART OF THE PLOT. REMEMBER THAT ROCKY ISN'T HIS REAL NAME. HE TOLD RYOU HIMSELF. IT'S JUST A COVER UP NAME FOR NOW.  
  
Ryou: why does everything happen to me?!  
  
/ryou to bakura/  
  
//bakura to ryou//  
  
/malik to marik/  
  
//marik to malik//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..EH  
  
Chapter 7. Bakura's confusion and Ryou's run away:  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
We dragged the over hyperactive Marik back to the house. All the while 'Kura seemed really angry. You could practically see fumes coming out of his ears. I decided to say something to him. /'Kura?/ Nothing. No response what so ever. I try again. /'Kura? Please talk to me./ He glances at me while trying to keep Marik from running off to who knows where. //What? Hikari?// I slightly gasp. Not because Marik accidentally brushed his hand against my most 'intimate part', but because he called me Hikari like it was come disgusting name that the almighty king of thieves could only bare to say. /Never mind.../ I mumble in sadness. Never mind, I repeated in my head again. //Hn.//  
  
The rest of the walk was in silence. Well except for the fact that Marik started to sing the 'I'm a little teapot' song. After a few words into the song, Malik started to join in. "Well we are here." I say relieved that I didn't have to half carry Marik anymore. We opened the unlocked door and dumped Marik on the couch. Malik just sat on the chair next to it and stared at Marik. I turn to Bakura. "Are we going to go now 'Kura?" I ask him with a tinge of sadness in my voice, which I wasn't able to conceal. "WE'RE not going anywhere. YOU are." I take a step back. "But....'Kura?" He stares at me. I see nothing in his eyes. He hates me... "But nothing. Go home Hikari!" He then turns his back to me. What's gotten into him? I thought... I thought he loved me... I guess he didn't mean it. He was just toying with my emotions. That's it. Malik probably dared him to say that. Rocky was right. Bakura isn't the one for me. I'm glad he warned me in time. "Fine." I say with renewed confidence." I turn swiftly and run off. Not bothering to look back.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I sigh. I don't know what's wrong with me. But all of this anger is inside of me. I watch as my darling hikari gives me a saddened look as I tell him to go home without me. I just need a break. I stare into his watery eyes. I can't stand it! Why do I feel so much anger towards my Hikari? I love you Ryou. "But nothing. Go home Hikari!" Oh Ra. Why did I say that to my love? No. I didn't mean that. But nothing came out of my mouth as I tried to say sorry. I just turn my back to him instead. I can tell that he looked at me again. What is that I sense in his eyes? Confidence? "Fine." I here his footsteps runs out of the house. I'm sorry love.  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I reach our house. If he hates me so much, then I'll leave! I'll find someone who really cares for me rather than toying with my emotions! I swing the door open and go up to my room. I pack the few things I need and half our money. I then change into my normal 'Ryou' clothes, and dump the ones he gave me onto my bed with a note that read:  
  
Bakura....YAMI,  
  
This is my note to you. Good bye.  
  
Your, Hikari  
  
With the note next to the clothes he gave me, I went downstairs to pack me some food, enough left for Bakura. I wasn't heartless. I then take one last look at 'our' now former home. Good bye... my love. I then walked through the door without bothering to lock it, knowing that Bakura hated that, then headed down the street with bag in hand, to the nearest bus stop. The same question rung in my head over and over. 'WHY?'  
  
TBC...  
  
Lolly_butt: Right.........  
  
Bakura: Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Still here dun worry.  
  
Bakura: YAY  
  
Malik and Marik: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SMALL TALK?  
  
Lolly_butt: *bonks Malik and Marik on the head* Quiet! You'll spoil the moment!!!!  
  
Malik: Ow... R&R pleez. *rubs sore head* 


	8. Resolutions? Or more confusion?

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
MarikxMalik  
  
Lolly_butt: Sorry 'bout the really short chappie. I'm gonna try and make this one longer. It will just take me longer to write.  
  
Bakura: Oh well... Get to work mortal!  
  
Ryou: YAY!  
  
Malik: sorry I dun feel like talking right now...  
  
Marik: He's too busy fantasizing about my glorious co...  
  
Malik: SHUTUP YAMI!  
  
Lolly_butt: AHEM... anywayz... I'm gonna put a lemon later. Sorry but I have no time to write a lemon into this section of the story cause it just won't fit in at this time.  
  
/ryou to bakura/  
  
//bakura to ryou//  
  
/malik to marik/  
  
//marik to malik//  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..EH  
  
Chapter 8. Resolutions? Or more confusion?:  
  
ROCKY'S POV  
  
I'm watching the white haired angel run out of the house. I guess he heeded my words of warning and fled. I better follow him...  
  
GENERAL POV  
  
Rocky leaped off of the tree next to Bakura's and Ry-. Well Bakura's house. He then bounded after the unsuspecting Hikari.  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
After Ryou left, I sat down at the table with the now near to sane Marik and his stupid Hikari Malik. He was grinning again... at what, I wouldn't know, nor do I want to know. I snapped out of my reverie when Marik made a coughing noise, no doubt to get my undivided attention. "So why did you do it...?" Marik asked. What a stupid question, I thought. They already know why I drove Ryou away. He didn't need to hear this conversation as of now. "You know why." I answer back, sounding bored. "I have no time for these questions. I need answers." I add. "What do you think about these weird events?" I stare at the two platinum blondes as they hesitated to answer me. You see, I could also hear the voice talking to Ryou in his mind. I just didn't say anything to my curious innocent hikari. I knew he would ask too many questions that wouldn't concern him after they were answered. The important thing was to stop the holder of the voice and tell him or her to lay off Ryou.  
  
"Yukio..." Malik said. "What?" I sounded confused. "Yukio, or Sabola if you must... Two different meanings, but those are his official names." Marik finished off. Sabola... I never heard of this boy. As if Malik read my mind he said, "Sabola was a boy in our time Bakura... I don't blame you for not remembering him, but he is an immortal." What? "How could that be?! No one can be immortal you fool." "But aren't we Bakura?" Marik said again. Damn bakas. Always have to be right when serious. "Ok, so what do we do about it?" I question. "He might be after Ryou." Malik said with lots of thought. "No... Ryou... " I mutter under my breath, but I could tell that they heard me. They exchanged looks then Malik said, "We need to find Ryou. Maybe we should tell him about this. It might have not been such a wise idea for him to miss out on this." I nod. "But you need to tell me what else you know about this Yukio character." I need to know as much as I can.  
  
RYOU'S POV  
  
I stop to a halt as I find the bus schedule. Excellent, the next bus trip to the other side of Domino is in 10 minutes. Talk about lucky. I'll just wait on this bench. I thought as I walk towards it and plop myself down, thoughts of Bakura racing through my mind. Maybe I shouldn't have run away. I can always turn back. No! I argue with myself. I can't. He hates me. Anyway, it's too late to go back 'cause here comes the bus now. I pay the driver and take a seat in the middle of the bus, sitting next to the window, looking out of it. As the doors of the bus start to close, a voice starts yelling to stop. "Wait! Please! Please stop Mr!" I look away from the window to face the doors of the bus that are now re-opening to let the late passenger on board. I shrug it off. It's just another normal person. Nothing to concern me with... But this knacking in my brain told me he was much more than another average kid.  
  
I stare at him as he starts to walk towards me. He looks cheery. "May I sit next to you?" He asks politely. I nod. After a few moments into the long drive that awaited us, he starts to talk to me again. "So why are you getting away from this place?" Why would he care? I ask myself. "Uh... I'm visiting a relative." I lie. He buys it and just smiles at me. "Well, not that it matters, but I'm leaving for the same reason." He just keeps smiling at me. It sorta creeps me out. He seems so happy. I decided to ponder about it. "So are you so happy because you haven't seen your relative for a while?" It looks like it takes a while to register what I am asking him. "I guess you could say that." He answers back. What did he mean by that?  
  
"So what is your name?" He asks me again after 5 minutes of silence. "Ryou. What's yours?" He smiles again. Maybe he's a loner and is really happy he's got someone talking him. I know what it feels like... "I'm Yukio." He finally says. I sit there shocked. I was at a loss for words. Where have I heard that name before? I try to say something back to him like 'nice to meet you' but I couldn't. I just sat and stared at him. "Is something the matter?" He asks me with a tint of worry in his voice. "I'm fine. Sorry, I just heard that name before." He just stares at me with that all too familiar smile on his face. "Well I guess we must be soul mates then!" He giggles at what he says. "Soul mates?" I find myself saying out aloud. I then feel him but his hand on mine. It somehow didn't feel right. I pulled away. "Lighten up Ryou. I was only kidding." He just keeps that happy face of his and places the hand that was on mine seconds ago, on his lap. I suddenly notice that I was staring at his hand a bit too long. I could tell he did too because he again asked if I was alright. "I'm just really out of it today Yukio. Gomen." I look away. "That's alright Ryou. We all get tired at times." After that, we were silent for the rest of the way. I started to dose off. Little did I realise that I had rested my head against Yukio's shoulder...  
  
BAKURA'S POV  
  
My hikari. I need to get to Ryou and tell him what I know about this Yukio, I thought as I ran towards our house.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"But you need to tell me what else you know about this Yukio character." I need to know as much as I can. The two tanned Egyptians exchange glances again. "What we can remember Bakura, might startle you a little." Malik said a bit hesitantly. "Just get on with it." I snarl impatiently. "Yukio was what you may call one of our 'friends' back then. But there was something wrong with him. At first we thought he just had a major crush on you. But it looked to us like he got a bit obsessive with you." Marik started. "Ok so a psycho had a big obsession with me. Big deal." Marik ignored my comment and continued on with his story. "One day, Yukio, well, he tricked Malik and I into stealing something for us in the market. We didn't know it was to get you two alone. But we put two and two together and we got there just in time to stop him from-" "Doing something drastic." Malik finished off. "So Yukio tried to rape me?" I inquire. "We aren't very sure Bakura, but we know it was something that you would regret." Marik said again. "This doesn't explain why he's immortal. He doesn't live in a sennen item like we do." I remind them. "We don't know anything about that Bakura." Malik said.  
  
"Right. Well I'm going to talk to my hikari. I just hope isn't angry at me for snapping at him like I did." //Ryou?// I call through our mind link. I didn't get a response, so I tried again. Nothing... Marik and Malik notice this and tell me to go to the house and talk to him in person. I agree and bolt out the door.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
I arrive at the house and open the door, knowing Ryou wouldn't lock it while I was away. "Ryou? Love?" I call again. When I didn't get any response what so ever, I run up the stairs to his room. He's not here. I then notice the clothes I gave him on the bed and a... a note? I walk up to it and read it.  
  
Bakura....YAMI,  
  
This is my note to you. Good bye.  
  
Your, Hikari  
  
I stood there shocked. He... he left? But why? Ra, I don't even know where he could have gone to. //Ryou! Where are you?!// Kuso. He isn't answering me! Maybe he's at the pharaoh's house. I shudder visibly at the thought of me having to stand in that damn tri-coloured hair spirit's presence. Before leaving, I notice that most of Ryou's stuff were gone and half our money and food were taken too. Is he planning to leave forever? I thought to myself in disbelief. I shake it out of my head. No... my love wouldn't leave me.  
  
I run out of the house and towards Yami's house. I love you Ryou I say over and over in my head.  
  
YUKIO'S POV  
  
Excellent, I thought as I felt Ryou's head rest on my left shoulder. Everything is going to plan...  
  
TBC...  
  
Lolly_butt: Longer chapter! I hope it explains a bit more. Everything will be back to normal in a couple of chapters time.  
  
Bakura: Good cause all this OOC is annoying! I want Ryou to myself!  
  
Ryou: *blushes* Ditto.  
  
Lolly_butt: Yeah yeah. Oh and for those who are missing Marik and Malik action. It will come soon. If you don't like anything in my story's plot as of now, don't read! Lol. Or sugest anything.  
  
'Kura: R&R or I'll send you all to the shadow realm!  
  
Ryou: *Drags Bakura to the closest room*  
  
Bakura: Ryou? 


	9. A successful hunt? Or a waste of preciou...

Loving an Angel Till The End of Time  
  
BakuraxRyou  
  
MarikxMalik  
  
Lollybutt:

/ryou to bakura/  
  
bakura to ryou  
  
/malik to marik/  
  
marik to malik  
  
Lollybutt: Well now you know who this rocky/sambola/YUKIO character is. Pretty quick if u ask me. Anywayz... I really Don't know how long this story is going for. But I know not anytime soon. Lol. Right. Sit back and enjoy the story. (thanx to all the kind reviews! Complete thanx at end of chappie)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh..EH  
  
Chapter 9. A successful hunt? Or a waste of precious time?:

RYOU'S POV

'Huh? Where am I? Am I dreaming? Who's that? 'Kura? Go away! I know you don't love me! What? You do? Then why-... I... I... I love you to-... '

"Ryou..."

'What? 'Kura?'

"Ryou wake up"

'Whoever it is... Stop shaking me!'

"Ryou... we're here."

'Oh alright...'

GENERAL POV

As Ryou lay his head on Yukio's shoulder, the bus came to a stop at the other side of Domino. Yukio decided to wake Ryou up, obviously so they could get off the bus. "Ryou wake up" Yukio said in a hushed voice while shaking the sleeping white-haired angel. "mmmm... " He mumbled back. "Ryou, we're here." Yukio said again.

YUKIO'S POV

As much as I enjoy having this sleeping beauty leaning his head on my shoulder, I would like much more. His eyes start to flutter open and to my dismay lifts his head up. He then stretches out and rubs his eyes. He's so kawaii when he does that, unlike Bakura who would never show such an act of weakness. Those two are totally opposite! I much rather have Ryou though. Maybe I can change him too. That way he will live forever as I do.

BAKURA'S POV

When I arrived at the front door of the Turtle Shop that housed the two spike-haired boys and the old man, I practically try to bash the door open. After 2 seconds of creating sound pollution, the door opened, revealing a very pissed off pharaoh.

"What the fuck to you wa-... Oh... It's just the tomb robber. How may I help you? Well... besides the professional help that you need..." That fucking bastard! How dare he say that to me!

"If I wasn't in a crisis matter, I would have bashed your skull in for saying that... 'Pharaoh'." I smirked at him.

He just crossed his arms with a look of annoyance at my mock statement. "Fine, what is it?" HE mumbled, not so cheerfully.

"Ryou... where is he?" I say in an almost desperate tone. I could tell Yami saw the drastic change in my personality and granted me permission to enter the shop.

Upon walking in, the little runt that Yami called as his hikari, came running downstairs to greet me and offered me some coffee. "You are lucky that we don't open up until noon on Sundays Bakura." He states.

Yeah... real lucky... I need to get down to facts... "Listen... I have no time to talk long, so where is my hikari?" I made it quick and precise. I tried to study their faces for a response. Nothing...

"Well? Is he here or not?" I ask again, getting impatient with their un-responding attitudes. "No... Don't you know where Ryou is? How could you?" The pharaoh asked. Woa now... So this is my fault. Well who cares. I don't want them to join into this little hunt of mine. I want to be ALONE when I find my Ryou.

"I was just asking. He told me he'd either be here or at Malik's" I lied. "Well I guess he's at Malik's house! Say hi to him for me!" The runt said in the ever-cheerful tone. Yeah whateva. I wanted to say. "Yeah ok. Thanks... " With that said and done. I left in search for my loved one.

MALIK'S POV

"What do you think Bakura is taking long for?" Marik asked me as I tried to make sandwhiches with two doughnuts a stole from the café.

"I dunno Marik... do you think he and Ryou are in trouble?" I ask. "Well If Bakura doesn't come back with Ryou then we'll use the Rod to contact him and see if he and his hikari are alright." My yami suggested.

"Dammit!" I yell as I cut myself with the bread knife. "I give up! Here!" I just toss the doughnut at Marik and he catches it. Then I take a bit out of mine. Marik gets up off his chair and I feel him stand behind me.

"What do YOU want Yami." I say pissed off cause my finger hurts now. "Oh... nothing TOO interesting dear hikari." He says slyly. "Hmmm......Yami..." I say, sounding as seductive as I could while rubbing back against him.

"How bout we take this somewhere else?" He asks. But before I could answer he swept me up and carried me bridal style, making me drop my doughnut. I then noticed he had already finished his.

"You're gonna love this." He then says before he drops me on the couch in the living room.

BAKURA'S POV

'Ra... where could he be?' I thought to myself. I don't know how, but I unconsciously found myself walking towards a bus stop. I decide to sit down on the bench and waited for a bus to arrive. 'Maybe If I drive around for a while, I might spot him.'

After waiting for 10 minutes, a bus arrives and I get on. 'The bus is so crowded! Kuso! Ahh! There's a seat over in the back!' I quickly scurry to the back of the bus before anyone else could get the awaiting sanctuary that was the seat.

RYOU

I step out of the bus. 'NOW where do I go?'

"Is everything alright Ryou?" Oh...It's Yukio. Why is he still here? "I'm ok Yukio. I just don't really know where I'm supposed to go. I'm a bit lost in this place and my relos didn't give me any directions." Well that's half right.

"You can always spend the night in my apartment!" I turn to the green haired boy who was... smiling... it's creeping me out.

I hesitate. "I... well... that's really kind of you but... " "Don't worry bout it! Come on! I'll call us a taxi."

"I...-" It was too late to protest because he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the yellow car that read "CAB"

YUKIO

'I know you have nowhere to go little one. But I'm here for you. You have no other choice but to come with me.'

BAKURA

'This bus is shit. I'll just take a short nap and see where this damn thing takes me. I hope I can find you my love. Please wait for me.'

TBC...

Lollybutt: And there you have it folks!

Now for review replies

Queen of fire and chaos: Thanx dude! Glad you liked it! Can't wait for the sequel!

Hikari Rioki : Hope you dun 4get bout me!

HAHAHA! I AM EVIL! : The keyboard has officially been crumbled!

telynaayuri : to you and many other reviewers who said the same thing. I know you all hate yukio. For a fanfic always needs a bad guy. He he. Justice will be consolidated

ANGELA : lol. Ryou speaks for himself. "I HAVE HAD MY TEMPERATURE CHECKED!!!" **wobbles around **


End file.
